Starting over again
by Doomed Desires
Summary: A young timid porcupine. A war torn bear. When their paths cross, they realize that they need each other more than they could imagene. Will they overcome the obstecles that stand in their way? Flippy x Flaky pairing
1. Leaving

**I bet your all wondering why I deleted Starting over again. For those of you who have read my profile,you know why. But for those who haven't,I'll tell you. The reason being is that there were too many typos and the story wasn't very well put together. Compared to some of the other stories on here,my stories are utter crap.**

**Anyway,there will be a lot more than eleven chapters this time. The plot will still be the same, though and the chracters with still be the same.**

**A word of warning:This story has FlippyxFlaky in it and its my favorite paring. Don't like? Then don't read! Or flame.**

**So..without further adu..Flipped Out Soldier proudly presents..**

**Starting over again**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter One Leaving**

The dying embers reflected in her eyes as she turned away and sniffed. Why did she have to be such a klutz? Flaky sighed sadly and looked on at the ruined house as the fire consumed the rest of it and burnt it to the ground, the firelight spreading to the sunsetting sky. She felt so depressed and guilty for causing her parent's death. The cause of their demise was from a single candle that she had knocked over. That had led to the fire spreading to the curtins,the walls...

The litttle porcupine turned away and she started to cry,tears falling down her face. Earlier that day,she had gotten into a fight with her mom and dad and then the tradgedy happened. She wiped her eyes and stared up at the darkening sky. _I never even got a chance to to apologize..._Flaky thought and looked back at the ruined house. Nothing had survived...but wait..She looked and saw a small red book lying on the ground. Her heart skipped a beat.

It was her diary that her dad had given to her as a birthday present. She went over and picked it up,cradling it to her cheast and blowing the dirt off the cover. "This is the only thing I have left.." Flaky whispered and looked back up at the sky. There was nothing left here for her now.

With a sigh and tears in her eyes,the red porcupine slowly trudged off towards the forest, leaving everything she knew and cared about behind.

**So this is the redone story of Starting over again. Do you like it so far? Anyway,please feel free to review! Oh yeah,and some things will change while others will stay the same. If you want to know what happens next, keep reading.**


	2. Flashbacks

**I'm up to 6 reviews so far! Thank you! It really means a lot to me and...sniff..T-thank you..**

**In this chapter, You'll hear about Flaky's past through some flashbacks and some of them are very depressing. So you have been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two Flashbacks**

It was starting to rain heavily and Flaky clutched the diary closer to her cheast. She took refudge underneth a tree and winced. _Why did this happen to me? _She thought sadly and scratched at her quills, sending little flakes of dandriff fluttering to the ground. _I hate this stupid dandriff! _The porcupine thought, more and more tears trickling down her face. _I'm ugly and disgusting and no guy would ever want to be with me..._She had a horrible case of dandriff that was inccurable and really hard to get out. Flaky whimpered as the rain came down harder and harder.

She never really had that many friends in high school. People made fun of her dandriff problem and were downright horrible to her. Her parents were the only ones who cared about her and they helped her out whenever they could. But now...Flaky sniffed and rubbed her eyes. They were gone. She huddled closer into the tree and thought about life before her parents' death...

_Flaky walked timidly into the classsroom and everyone stared at her. She winced and knew that they were looking at her quills. A male cat snickered and the porcupine heard whispering in the back of the room. "Okay,class. This is Flaky. Shes new here." The teacher said and the porcupine smiled nervously at everyone."H-hello.." She said softly. "Take a seat next to Terrence." The teacher said and pointed to a a mean looking male cat. Flaky slowly walked over and when the teacher had turned her back, Terrence stuck out his paw and tripped her. Flaky fell to the floor and stared up at him, feeling hurt and confused. Why had he done that? She slowly picked herself up and sat down next to him._

_"Freak.." He whispered and Flaky hung her head in shame..._

Flaky shut her eyes as she sobbed. Another flashback came back...

_Flaky was sitting alone at lunch and she could feel everyone's eyes on her as she ate. It was better that she kept a low profile and not attract any attention. No such luck. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Terrence and two other animals, a bear and a anteatter swagger over to where she was."Hey,freak." He sneered at her."Why don't you go back to where you came from? You don't belong here." His two friends laughed and Flaky whimpered. "I-I have every right to be here as much as you.." She said softly and the bear and anteatter looked at each other in mock surprise._

_"Well,what do you know? It can talk!" The anteatter cackled and the bear snickered. Terrence grinned at Flaky and suddenly grabbed her pudding cup."Hey..t-thats mine.." She protested and he smirked."Was yous.." He held it high above her reach and titled the cup forward and Flaky felt a glob of pudding run down her face and she moaned. She picked up a napkin and wias about to wipe it off when the bear stopped her._

_"No,don't-its a improvement." The anteatter laughed."Maybe it will make you look less hideous.." That was it. Flaky stood up quickly and fled into the bathroom,crying her eyes out. Why did everyone have to be so mean? The poor little porcupine sunk to the floor and shook,sending dandriff fluttering to the floor..._

Flaky leaned further into the tree and stared in despair out at the pouring rain. She just felt so ugly and unwanted. She felt like...she wanted to die.

"The other kids were right..." She sniffed and closed her eyes as she went to sleep.

"Thats all I'll ever be,a freak..."

**This is really depressing. Will Flaky ever feel happy again? She gets a surprise in the next chapter so stay tuned...**

**please review!**


	3. Starting over again

**I'm up to 12 reviews! WOOT! Anyway, in this chapter, Flaky will make a friend and start her new life. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter Three Starting again**

Flaky opened her eyes to see that it was morning and the sky was a pretty shade of blue. She yawned and her stomach growled loudly and she tried to stand up,but her quills were stuck in the tree. No matter how hard she tried, Flaky couldn't pull herself out. Her body ached and hurt as she pulled some more.

Her whole body felt like it was being torn apart and she cried out in painic and pain."SOMEBODY! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She sobbed hysterically and saw a worried looking yellow rabbit hopping towards her. He was strangely enough wearing pink bunny slippers and Flaky would have laughed if she wasn't in so much pain.

"Its okay...I'll get you free." He said kindly and grabbed her paws. Flaky sniffed and looked gratefully at him."T-thank you.." She whispered and he smiled at her."Don't mention it. Okay on three..One..."

Flaky squeezed her eyes tightly shut...

"Two.."

...Hoping that she wasn't going to get torn apart..

"THREE!"

With a mighty pull, the banana colored bunny yanked her off the tree and Flaky crashed to the ground, then slowly stood up. "Hey.." He grabbed her arm."Are you okay?" Flaky gave him a watery smile."Yeah...thanks to you.." He smiled again and handed her her diary."You dropped this." Flaky took it from him and clutched it tightly to her cheast.

She took a look at herself and groaned at the sight of tree bark stuck to her quills."Great...now I have tree bark and dandriff..." She said softly and looked down. "Hey,don't worry about it. I can help you get that off." the rabbit said and she smiled at him."So..whats your name?" He asked her as they started walking.

"Flaky." She said and he shook her paw."Nice to meet you.I'm Cuddles. So..if you don't mind me asking, why are you out here by yourself?" Flaky clutched the diary closer to her cheast and said nothing. She didn't know if she could trust him or not. Sure, he seemed friendly enough, but she could never be too sure...

Cuddles seemed to understand and backed off."Oh,okay. You don't wanna talk about it. Thats cool." Flaky bit her lip and scratched at her quills, causing white flakes to fall to the ground.

"So..um...if you don't have anywhere to stay, how about you come to Happy Tree Town?" He asked suddenly and Flaky looked at him in surprise.

"Happy Tree Town? I never heard of that place before..."

Cuddles laughed."If you haven't heard of it, I'm not surprised. Its not on any map because of what goes on there....We try to keep many animals away from the town as possible.." He said mysteriously and Flaky looked at him with interest. From the way Cuddles was talking, it sounded like the town was cursed or something. She looked away and blinked.

"Anyway, you'll like it there. The animals there are very nice and they'll welcome you with open arms..." Cuddles changed the subject and Flaky winced."A-Are you sure?" She asked timidly.

"Sure I'm sure! I know they'll love you, Flaky!" He said brightly and the porcupine blushed slightly."Thanks..." He put his paw on her shoulder."So..what do you say?"

Flaky bit her lip and looked thoughtfully at the sky. She felt strange about moving to a new town, let alone a new town she had never even heard of. And she wasn't exactly sure if she could trust Cuddles. But then again, he had helped her out and he seemed like a pretty nice guy...

Flaky looked at Cuddles and smiled."O-okay.." She said with as much enthusiasum as she could."I'm in!" He hugged her."All right! Good answer!"

They both walked over to a sign that said THIS WAY TO HAPPY TREE TOWN. "All right,lets go!" Cuddles said cheerfully and started to hop past the sign when he noticed that Flaky wasn't following him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her and she bit her lip nervously."I can't do it.."

"Why not? You were fine a few seconds ago.."

"W-well..its just that..what if I get made fun of?" She asked softly and he saw that she really _was _nervous. "Hey.." Cuddles put a paw underneth her chin."If people make fun of you,try not to let it get to you,okay? Keep a positive attitude and nothing can pull you down..." Flaky nodded."I'll try.." She said sincerly.

Cuddles bounced away."Thats the spirit!" He started humming"Don't worry, be happy" and Flaky smiled as she followed him past the sign.

She wasn't going to worry. Everything was going to be fine...

She was starting over again.

**Well..seems like Flaky has finally found a friend in Cuddles so shes happy. Whats in store for her in the next chappie? Till next time,stay tuned!**

**Review!**


	4. The insanity begins!

**I AM UP TO 17 REVIEWS AND ITS ONLY THE FOUTH CHAPTER! WOW...**

**In this chapter, Flaky will meet all of the usual chracters...even Disco Bear! (I hate him and his cheesy disco moves! Grr!) And she'll also meet a certain green bear that we all know and love. So..enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTF. They belong to the AWESOME people at Mondo Media.**

**Anyway..Heres the fourth chappie!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter four The insanity begins!**

Flaky followed Cuddles past the sign and looked around in wonder at al of the tall buildings and animals all in different colors and sizes. "So..what do you think?" Cuddles asked her and she shook her head in amazement."Wow..."

He grinned and saw a pink chipmunk and a blue skunk playing nearby."Hey,guys! Theres someone I want you to meet!" He called and waved them over. They both walked over and the chipmunk smiled at her."Hi..I'm Giggles!" She suddenly hugged Flaky and stepped away, giggling at the porcupine's startled expression.

"H-hi...I'm Flaky.." Flaky muttered timidly at the two of them. The skunk eyed her quills with disgust clearly written all over her face."I can see why.." She sniffed and Flaky bit her lip. "Petunia!" Giggles glared at her friend."Don't be mean!"

Petunia sighed and looked apologetically at Flaky."I'm sorry for saying that. Its just that I have a really bad case of OCD. I can't stand anything thats-OH MY GOD!" She noticed a small patch of dirt on her fur."DIRT! EWWW! I'M GOING TO GO TAKE A SHOWER! AHHHHHHHH!" She ran away screaming and Flaky just stared in shock after her.

"Is she always like that?" She asked Giggles who sighed."Yeah..she takes like five showers each day, or so I'm told..." Cuddles laughed."Yeah,you should see the inside of her house! Its spotless and everythings organized in aplphabetacial order."

Flaky sighed."Ummm...sorry if I offended her.." She muttered and Giggles patted her on her arm."Oh no. Its okay. Shes always like that. She really is a sweet girl once you get to know her..."

Cuddles put his arm around Giggles shoulders."But not as sweet as you, love muffin." Giggles blushed and laughed."Oh, Cuddsie Wuddsie, you always know how to make me happy!" They both kissed and Flaky raised a eyebrow. _its obvious that their boyfriend and girlfriend. _She thought. _And they have embarresing names for each other....ugh...if I ever get a boyfriend..I would never want him to call me that...but then I probaly won't because I'm ugly... _She looked sadly at the ground.

Just then a disco ball dropped out of nowhere and a orange bear who was wearing a yellow jumpsuit and yellow pants came dancing around her. He also had a afro and Flaky blinked._Is everyone around here this freaky? _

_"_Hey, honey..what do you take a walk on the wild side?" He talked in a honey smooth voice which made Flaky feel very uncomfortable."I-I really don't want to..." She mumbled and he put a arm around her shoulder."Aww..come on, baby cakes. Don't be that way.."

"Get away from her!" snarled a angry voice and Flaky turned to see a green bear wearing a army jacket and green beret. He also had dog tags around his neck and he looked VERY pissed off. "

DB turned around and glared at him."Hey get lost, man!" He snapped."Can't you see I'm busy?" The bear took a threatening step closer."All I see is that your making this poor girl feel comfortable." Cuddles and Giggles were now paying attention and watching intently.

"Well..man..what is she to you? Your girlfriend?" Disco Bear asked angrily and the other bear grabbed his arm."Leave. Her. Alone." He said coldly."Or things could get a little bit out of control...if you know what I mean...." DB took the hint and ran off like he was on fire.

Flaky stared at the green bear and smiled gratefully."T-thank you, sir.." She stammered and he smiled warmly at her."Your welcome. Sorry about Disco Bear. Hes a perverted little bastard who needs to learn how to control himself...Anyway, I'm Flippy.."

Flaky smiled at him. He was incredibly handesome and she wondered if he was with anyone.

"I'm Flaky" She said and the two of them suddenly heard a loud voice."Flippy poo! There you are!" Flippy turned and his smile turned to a expression of disgust as a blue female bear wearing a yellow T-shirt and a very short skirt came running up to him.

"Oh..hi Leah." He sighed and she stamped her foot in a childish way."Its Flipleah! Get it right!" Thats when she saw Flaky who was staring at her with wide eyes."Umm..who is she?" Flipleah snapped at Flippy who glared at her."Shes my friend,okay?"

"Really? Just a friend? Well.." Flipleah got close to Flaky who backed away in terror."Listen and listen good, porcupine. Flippy is MY boyfriend, kay?" She hung onto Flippy's arm and he looked very annoyed. Flaky hung her head. So..he did have a girlfriend after all...

"I'm NOT your boyfriend!" He screamed at her and Flipleah glared at him."Your in denial. We are going out together and that little porcupine is too hideous to even get a boyfriend.." Tears formed at Flaky's eyes and she looked down. "THATS ENOUGH!" Flippy roared at the blue bear and he moved over to where Flaky was and put a arm around her trebleling shoulders."Your making her cry!"

Flipleah sniffed."Whatever...you'll give in to me.." And with that, she flounced off, leaving Flaky with her head hung low."Its just like high school.." She muttered and Flippy held her close to him."Don't listen to her. I'm not going out with her at all...Shes a bitch to everyone so your not the only one whos been made fun of.." Cuddles and Giggles came over to them and Giggles gulped.

"We thought you were going to flip out." She said softly and Flaky titled her head. Flipped out? What did that mean? "Well..I didn't so you don't have to worry.." He said firmly and the two of them nodded and walked off.

Flaky sniffed and looked up at Flippy with watery eyes."Oh God, I'm sorry about her. Shes a real pain to me and everyone around her." Flippy still looked angry."Anyway, do you want me to show you around?" Flaky nodded meekly and they both started walking."CANDDDDDYYYYY!" yelled a hyperactive voice and a green squrriel with candy stuck to his fur appeared out of nowhere, giggling madly.

Flippy sighed."Oh, hi Nutty." The squrriel grinned at him."Do you have any-" Flippy cut him off by holding up his paw."No,I don't have any candy.." Nutty looked depressed for a minute then turned to Flaky."Hey! Hey! Hey!" He pointed at her."Does she have any candy?" Flaky shook her head and he sighed, then smiled so crazily that Flaky let out a small giggle.

"OH, WELL..BYEEEE!" Nutty ran off and Flaky looked at Flippy."Who was that?" He sighed."That was just Nutty. Hes a crazy nutjob who loves candy. I'll never figure him out."

Flaky smiled slightly."He seems funny..." Flippy laughed a little bit."You have no idea.." They both were silent for a couple minutes and then Flippy suddenly spoke up.

"Do your parents know your here?"

The smile wilted off of Flaky's face and she hung her head."Oh..sorry.." Flippy said softly."I didn't mean to get too personal.." "Its okay.." was her muffled response.

Just then a large truck came rumbling out of nowhere and smashed into Flaky, sending her flying backwards,blood splattering everywhere. She lay on the ground, bleeding and Flippy gasped as he cradled her in his arms. "Its okay, Flaky. Everythings going to be fine.."

Then she slowly shut her eyes and blacked out.

**Oh no! What happened to Flaky?! Did she die? Everything will be explained in the next chapter.**

**What do you think of Flipleah-er-Leah?**

**Please review!**


	5. Dead,but alive

**I am now up to 26 reviews! Yeah, I figured everyone wouldn't like Flipleah too much because shes a bitch and as one reviwer put it,"A spoiled little brat." Yeah..that pretty much sums up her chracter.**

**Well, enough about her. This story still and and will be FlippyxFlaky so you don't need to worry. I am so in love with this paring and I really couldn't imagene Flaky being paired up with anyone else. Better NuttyxFlaky..eww...**

**Oh yeah and Evil Flippy will appear in the next chapter btw.**

**Heres Chapter Five ENJOY!**

**Chapter Five Dead, but alive**

* * *

_Beep..Beep..Beep.._

What was that beeping noise? Flaky's eyes slowly opened and she started to sit up, but pain hammered through her head and she was forced to lie back down."My head..." She winced and rubbed the spot where she had hit it. Where was she?

She turned her head and saw that the beeping noise was comming from a heart monitor and there was a strong smell of sterilylized tools in the air. Flaky looked down at herself and almost cried. There were bandages on her stomach, quills, and paws. _I look terrible...._the porcupine's lower lip trembled and she started to cry. She felt so alone...so scared...

Suddenly the door opened and Flippy saw her and ran over to her."Thank God your okay!" He hugged her and Flaky sniffed."F-Flippy...what happened to me?" He wiped away her tears and looked grim.

"You got hit by a truck." said a voice and they both turned to see a purple beaver with a clipboard standing there."I'm Toothy and I work here as a doctor..." He looked at Flaky and smiled kindly."Your lucky to be alive..." Flaky sniffed and buried her head in Flippy's army jacket. Toothy then turned to Flippy."Does she know?" Flippy looked nervously at the porcupine.

Flaky jerked her head up and stared at the both of them."Do I know what?" She asked softly and the bear and beaver exchanged worried glances and Flippy sat on the bed."This may come as a shock to you...but something did happen to you..." His voice trailed off.

Flaky bit her lip and stared at the two of them. Toothy's expression looked pained and Flippy looked very serious."Well..lets get straight to the point..." Toothy cleared his throat."You died.."

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock."I..died? And then I came back? But how?" She looked down at her bruised and battered body. Her body was mutilated beyond relief...

Toothy tried to explain."Well..its like this.." "Let me explain.." Flippy cut him off and Flaky waited patiently."Theres a curse in Happy Tree Town. It happens whenever somebody dies, they end up back here the next day. No matter how painful and gruesome the death is, they always come back to life..."

Flaky thought for a momment. But how could they be brought back to life? It just seemed strange and illogical..."But..why does the curse happen?" She asked Flippy and Toothy shook his head."No one really knows. We think that it may have something to do with these freaky little statue things called The Cursed Idols. Whenever it appears,something happens horrible happens to someone and that leads to them dying..."

Flaky shivered."It does sound horrible..." She whispered and tears started to form in her eyes."I want to go home..." Flippy hugged her tightly."You can't escape here. One your stuck here,your stuck here for good. If you tried to escape, you'd end up getting lost in Happy Tree Forest and die of starvation or getting eatten..." Flaky shuddered and wiped her eyes.

"S-so..life here is pretty bad?" She asked timidly and to her surprise, Toothy shook his head."Not at all. We're very happy here. As long as we don't die,we're pretty content. But if you go out of the boundries,your gone for good..."

Flaky titlted her head to one side."How does that work?" Flippy sighed sadly and looked away."Well...for some reson, the curse only effects those who live in Happy Tree Town. If your are in the forest and you die, you can never come back..."

Flaky blinked."T-that sounds scary.." She whimpered."I..don't want to die.." Toothy looked at Flippy."I'm sure Flaky has a lot to think about and is very exsausted. She needs to stay here until she recovers..."

Flaky winced in pain and collasped back on the pillows."But..I don't have a place to live.." She said softly and Flippy smiled at her."You can stay with me." She gasped and Toothy turned to Flippy."Are you sure? What about when you flip out?" There was that word again..Flaky didn't know what it ment, but it probaly ment something bad...

Flippy glared at his paws."Don't worry, I'll have that under control.." Flaky smiled gratefully at him."T-thank you.." He gave her a small smile and Flaky felt herself blush a little bit.

"Well..okay.." Toothy looked nervous then pulled himself together."I'm going to go get Flaky some pills to help ease the pain. You can stay with her until then.."He said in a busineesslike manner. Flippy saluted him as Toothy left the room."Hey.." He whispered to Flaky."You want some food?" She nodded weakly and he handed her a plate off the bedside table.

"So..Flippy.." Flaky said in between mouthfuls of bread."What does it mean when everyone says"Flipped out?" Flippy looked grave and she saw that he had a depressed look in his eyes."I tell you later.." He muttered and Flaky nodded and resumed eatting.

Soon Toothy came back with the pills."Here you go.." He said as he handed them to Flaky who gulped them down."I'm sorry but I have to go.." Flippy said softly and held onto her paw."I'm sure that whole"comming back to life" thing is a lot to take in, but you'll figure it out.." And with that he walked out.

Flaky felt very drowsy and stared sleepily at Toothy."G-good night, Toothy.." She yawned and then fell in a deep sleep,thinking about Flippy...

* * *

Over the next few days, Flaky recovered but still had to stay in the hospital because Toothy was very strict about the hospital rules. Cuddles along with Giggles came to visit her and Flaky learned that the person who had run her over was a mole called The Mole(no one knew his real name) and he was blind and always killing the other HTFs by accident. He came over one day to the hospital and aplogized for hurting her. Flaky forgave him and was happy to finally have some people care about her.

Then on the tenth day. Flaky had permission to go home with Flippy. She left the hospital which she found out was called The Hospital of Life for obvious reasons in a wheelchair. Flaky looked unhappily at herself and was wearing a white hospital gown."I look fat in this.." She muttered and Flippy shook his head."No you don't. You look beau-" He blushed and stopped himself just in time. Flaky stared happily up at the sky and thought about Flippy. He had been so kind to her and had stayed with her even when she had gotten hurt. She really did like him,even more than a friend.

_He probaly wouldn't like me anyway..._She thought sadly._I'm too timid..._

All of a sudden, Flippy heard a sinister voice.

_You like her, don't you?_

"W-what? Thats not true.." Flippy muttered."I only like her as a friend..."

_Sure you do...So..whats her name, Flaky or something along those lines?_

"Yeah."

There was silence for a momment,then...

_I guess I have a new toy to play with...Eheheh..._

"Don't you DARE!" Flippy growled in his throat."I won't let you hurt her!'"

_Awww...come on, have a heart. Its rude not to let someone just see one of your side..._

"Says you...She would be terrified if you broke out.."

_Really now? I think she'd find me to be a lot more fun that you. Your nothing but a scared little boy who needs someone to love..._The voice laughed mockingly. _Anyway...your nothing but a freak...no girl could ever love you..._

Flippy hung his head."B-but I need her.." He said softly and continued down the path to his house with Flaky.

**Looks like Flippy has some problems with his evil side. Anyway hope you liked and in the next chapter, Flippy will flip out!**

**Review!**


	6. Flippy flips out!

**I'm up to 33 reviews so far! I'm glad everyone likes the redone version so much! Anyway...Evil Flippy will appear in this chapter and poor Flaky is going to be confused. And you will get to hear about Flippy's past in the war.(I'm not done with Soldier of misfourtune yet so there won't be any spoilers).**

**So..heres Chapter Six! ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter Six Flippy flips out!**

* * *

"Ouch." Flaky winced as Flippy removed the bandages from her quills and stomach."Sorry.." He threw them into the waste basket and she smiled at him. They were in the bathroom at Flippy's house and when Flaky had walked inside, she noticed that there were medals and pictures on the walls as well as a AK-47. _What was he, some kind of war vetran? _She thought as she looked at everything in wonder. _I'll ask him about it later..."_Are you all right?" Flippy asked as he washed his paws off in the sink. Flaky nodded."Yeah..I'm fine...Just looking at everything.."

Flippy looked depressed as he gazed at one of the pictures which was of him standing in between a tan mouse with bandages on his ears and red goggles over his eyes. On his other side, there was a green chameleon standing there with his tounge sticking out.

"Were they friends of yours?" Flaky asked gently and Flippy hung his head in sadness."Yeah.." All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door and Flippy opened it to see Nutty and Cuddles standing there."Hi, Flippy!" Cuddles said cheerfully."We were wondering if you wanted to go to a cook out with us as Happy Town Plaza." Flaky appeared over Flippy's shoulder."That would be great!" She said and Nutty stepped away in shock."You...are living with him?" He stammered,pointing a trembling paw at Flippy and this bothered Flaky.

"Yes..I am..why should that matter?" Her voice came out a little bit more sharper than she intended and Nutty sighed."N-never mind.." He muttered and Cuddles cleared his throat."So are you comming or not?" He asked and Flippy and Flaky looked at each other."Okay,sure..we'll come.." Flaky said and the four of them started off,unaware of what was about to happen...

..........................................................................................................................................................................

"Hey, you like some ketchup on your burger?" Petunia asked her and she nodded. They were having a big BBQ out in the back of Happy Town Plaza and everyone was happy. Disco Bear was flirting with Giggles and Cuddles was looking pissed, Nutty was stuffing his face with candy, and a blue moose named Lumpy was playing with a oragami bird and was laughing stupidly.

(It was the same oragami bird from"Home is where the hurt is.")

Flippy was watching Petunia pour the ketchup on and his eye started twitching. His pupils shrank and turned a ghastly green color and his teeth turned sharp and pointed. "I'M FREE!" He cackled and let out a bloodthirsty growl,leaping at Petunia and pinning her to the ground. Flaky gasped and backed away from as he jerked up and blue skunk's head and slammed it down onto the grill. There was a hissing noise and Petunia screamed loudly and he jerked her head up again,slamming it down on the grill once more,cracking her skull.

"Flippy,w-whats gotten in to you?" Flaky backed away as he laughed evily,then turned his attention to Cuddles and grabbed the bunny around the throat,choking off his air supply.

"S-stop!" Flaky yelled out timidly and he turned towards her."Well hello,beautiful." He hissed,dropping Cuddles who scrambled away as fast as he could."W-who are you?" Flaky stammered and backed away even more and he smirked."Lets just say that I'm one of those guys you really don't want to mess with.." He circled her and Flaky cringed in fear. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't the Flippy she knew...

Meanwhile, Lumpy had run off screaming like a little girl, Disco Bear had walked off into the street and got hit by a semi,Nutty had run away with some candy, and Giggles and Cuddles were watching in terrified horror as Evil Flippy grinned at the shaking porcupine.

Suddenly a apple hit Evil in the back of the head and he whirled around to see Giggles glaring at him."Leave her alone!" She yelled and he smirked."Oh,I get it. Your not getting the attention you deserve..." He opened his arms up as if expecting a hug."Come here..."

Giggles backed away from him."N-no.." She stammered and he growled. "Fine.."

While he was distracted, Flaky had run into the woods and her heart was pounding in her cheast. She wanted to old Flippy back, she didn't want this psychopath who enjoyed killing...

Evil Flippy turned and noticed that Flaky was gone."Hey! Where did that bitch go?" He snarled but then saw her pawprints leading deeper into the woods and he relaxed. The bear chuckled."I love it when they run.." He hissed."It provides me with some entertainment.." And with that, he whipped out his bowie knife and ran after Flaky.

Cuddles grabbed Giggles's paw."Lets get out of here!" And without even waiting for her to answer, he yanked her close to him and they both ran off, screaming.

Poor Flaky was running as fast as she could and was hopelessly lost. She panted for breath and clutched her side in pain."I have a cramp.." She moaned and backed into a tree,her eyes widening as she heard a evil laugh come from the bushes."I have you now!" Evil emerged from the bushes, scaring the crap out of Flaky. "Leave me alone..." She whimpered as he advanced towards her mencingly.

"Now why would I want to leave a pretty little thing like you alone?" He sneered and stood right in front of her. Flaky's eyes watered and she started crying."Please..I just want the old Flippy back..." She whimpered softly and he leered at her.

"Pleading will get you nowhere, you foolish girl!" He snarled and raised the knife."Now prepare to die!"

Flaky opened her mouth and let out a blood-curling scream. snapping the bear back to his senses. He shuddered and closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

When he reopened his eyes, Flaky was relived to see that they were their normal black color.

"Flippy!" She hugged him tightly."You're you again!" He rubbed his head and stared at her."W-what happened?" He blinked a couple of times then gasped."No...he broke free again...Oh,shit Flaky...I'm sorry..."

She looked confused and slowly stood up."Who was he? He wasn't you,thats for sure.."

Flippy got that same look in his eyes that he had back in the hospital."That wasn't me...it was the other more aggresive side of me, I created him to help me fight, but never expected for him to turn out evil.."

Flaky bit her lip and thought about what he had just said. She never thought about of someone having a evil side before....Flippy noticed her expression and sighed."I'll explain everything back at my house.."

Back at is house, they both sat on the couch and Flippy took a deep breath and began.

"It all started when my dad was constantly being a jerk ever since my my mom had just recently passed away. So, he didn't have anyone to take his anger out on. So he took it out on me. Ond day I was looking through the mail and saw a flyer to join the Acron War." He explained and clenched his fist in anger."I thought that if I jioned, my dad would respect me more. So I ran away and left without him ever knowing." He paused to take a breath.

Flaky waited patiently for him to start again and noticed that a almost haunted look had come into his eyes. The war vet swallowed and cleared his throat again.

"When I arrived there, it was terrible. The general was a asshole and his officers were just as bad. My only friends were a chameleon named Sneaky and a mouse named Mouse Ka-Boom. Anyway, we were assigned to go on our first mission and I kept messing up. So I told myself that I wanted to become stronger and then..." He paused again and Flaky saw his eyes harden.

"Evil was created...He told me that he would help me. So there was this beaver that was nice to me before, but then those two idiots told him that I was talking about him behind his back which wasn't true at all!"

Flippy gulped and suddenly looked terrified and his eyes widened."So..t-then h-he t-told me he ha-d a idea.." He choked out and she saw him shudder."Then..he..told me to get Sammy-that was the beaver's name-out into a secluded area. So I drove a jeep into the jungle and then Evil took over and killed Sammy by breaking his neck.."

Flippy shut his eyes and took a deep breath then opened them again."I-I was so terrifed..I then knew that I had to get rid of him...Back at the cabin where I stayed, we got into a argument and then I heard news that the general had been captured. I didn't want to go save him since he was such a prick to me, but Sneaky said that we should help him. But it turned out to be a trap.."

"The rest is too painful to talk about.." Flippy whispered and she nodded in understanding. He got up and straightened his beret."I'm going to go for a walk.." He said shakily."Do what you want.."

Flaky sat there and thought about Flippy's story and what she could do to help him.

**There was chapter six! Please feel free to review and no flaming. Flipleah will return in the next chapter and annoy the hell out of Flippy.**

**So please review!**


	7. Complications

**I am up to 40 reviews!!!! Thank you all and I hope you all are liking the re-done version better than the orginal. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter six.**

**Chapter Seven Complications**

* * *

Flippy walked down the street and thought about what he had just told Flaky. All he needed was a nice peaceful walk, no distractions...everything would be fine. He still needed to tell Flaky about PSTD, but that could wait until he got home. For the first time in his life, Flippy actually felt like someone actually gave a damn about him.

Flaky was such a sweet girl and she seemed way too timid for some reason. Why she was that way, Flippy didn't know, but he would find out...

"Ohhh, Flippy Poo!" cried a famillar sing-song voice."There you are!" The war vet turned and groaned as he saw Flipleah running towards him, giggling like a obcessive little fangirl...

"Oh dear God.." He muttered and Evil spoke in his head. _Oh, hell..what does that little brat want now?_ "Probaly wants to try to get in my pants..." Flippy glared at Flipleah who stood in front of him and giggling.

"Hi, Flippy." She said seductively."Lets go back to my place and have fun..." She tried to grab his paw,but Flippy slapped her paw away. "Dream on!" He snarled."Go away and don't touch me, you dirty little whore!"

Flipleah looked offended."I'm NOT a whore!" She screamed like a little kid."I only slept with five guys!" Evil sighed. _Too much information, you little bitch..._

Flippy rolled his eyes. "Oh,I'm sorry..your not a whore...your a slut!" And with that, he turned om his heel and stalked off.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" She yelled after him and soon caught up with him, latching onto his arm like a parasite...

_Can I please kill her? _Evil growled in Flippy's mind. _Shes really pissing me off. _"No not in public..." Flippy muttered as Flipleah began to speak again.

"So..You wanna go out?" She suddenly asked and Flippy groaned loudly."When will you get it through your thick skull that I don't like you?!" He snarled and Flipleah's expression darkened. "Oh so you like someone else?"

"Yeah and shes way nicer-not to mention-prettier than you'll ever be!" Flippy screamed at her and tried to pull away, which made Flipleah grip his arm even tighter.

"Is it that queer porcupine girl?" She asked angirly and Flippy glared at her."If you mean Flaky, yes..I do like her.."

Flipleah rolled her eyes."Why would you even like her? Shes ugly, she looks like a boy, and not to mention she has replusive dandriff-" That was it. No one talked about Flaky that way and got away with it.

Flippy's rage boiled over and he shoved her violemtly away, sending her crashing into a lamp post."Don't you EVER talk about Flaky like that! I don't CARE what she looks like and I certainly need to take crap from you!" He shrieked and ran away as fast as he could away from her.

Flipleah watched him run and smirked."I'll get you, Flippy.." She dusted herself off and started walking back towards where his house was."And I'll make you mine..."

Flipleah grinned. "But first, I would like to pay that little porcupine a visit..."

**Dundundun! What does Flipleah have in store for Flaky? Read to find out!**

**Review!**


	8. Rough Treatment

**I AM UP TO 46 REVIEWS!!!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!! So in this chappie, Flipleah and her posse will come and torthure Flaky. So thats the whole summary...not really a summary, though...Enjoy Chapter Eight!**

**Chapter Eight Rough Treatment**

* * *

Flaky was sitting on the couch and thinking about how kind Flippy had been to her ever since she had arrived in Happy Tree Town. She really did like him and wondered how she would tell him that she liked him more than a friend. The porcupine stared sadly down at her paws and sighed. _He would probaly never like me..._She thought miserably. _Who would like a freak like me?_

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door and Flaky got up and opened the door to see Flipleah and two other animals:a panther and a squrriel that were standing there. "Ummm.." Flaky bit her lip and backed away nervously. "Get her." Flipleah snarled and the two grabbed Flaky's paws and dragged her away into the woods behind Flippy's house.

The porcupine was shoved violently into a tree and Flipleah pulled out a baseball bat."This is what happens to people who get in the way of my man!" She hissed and swung the bat at Flaky's head. Flaky screamed and ducked as the bat connected with the tree, making a thwacking noise as it hit. "F-Flippy was never yours..." Flaky said timidly."He n-never e-even liked you...so w-why don't you back off?" She was surprised at how brave she sounded and inwardly smiled to herself.

Flipleah screamed in rage and took out a knife and Flaky's heart stopped. Oh no...not a knife..."No..please..." the porcupine pleaded, tears pouring out of her eyes."Don't hurt me.." Flipleah brought the knife up and slashed Flaky's right eye.

The poor porcupine girl screamed and cried as blood ran out of her now ruined eye."Now I'm gonna make you blind!" Flipleah shrieked and slashed at Flaky's other eye, but Flaky dodged and sunk down to her knees,sobbing and cradling her eye.

Flipleah stared down at her and plunged the knife into Flaky's stomach, causing her to scream in agony."NO! STOP!" What did she ever do to deserve this horrible treatment? Flaky gasped as blood leaked out of her mouth and onto the ground. "Please...I only wanted to fit in.." She glanced up at Flipleah with hazy vision, knowing that she was dying.

Flipleah laughed cruely and gave her a sharp kick in the side,sending her collasping into the ground."Flippy will never like you!" She growled and kicked Flaky again,causing her to cough up blood and groan in pain."Your nothing but a freak!"

Flaky moaned and slowly shut her eyes, and sobbed as her vision faded. Flipleah grinned and dragged Flaky's body to the river and managed to push it in, laughing evily as she did so.

"Oh yes.." She whispered."Sweet revenge.." Then she and her two friends walked away, laughing nastily at Flaky's death.

Not knowing about karma...and what kinds of things it would bring...

**Poor Flaky...Oh,Don't worry...Flippy is gonna get revenge with the help of Evil in the next chapter! That little bitch is going to get it.**

**Review!**


	9. Vengence is ours

**Flipleah is going to dieeeeeeee!!!!!!! Whoo-Hoo!!!! So..in this chapter, Flippy will get his revenge-evil grin-**

**So..enjoy...heheheh....**

**Chapter Nine Vengence is ours**

* * *

Flippy sat at a restaruant and was eatting a hot dog when his cell phone rang. He answered it and gulped down down the remainder of the hot dog."Hello?" Cuddles's voice came through the other other end, sounding frantic and scared."Flippy! Please come quickly!" The rabbit sounded like he was going to burst into tears any minute.

"Cuddles!" Flippy yelled."Whats wrong?!?" Cuddles took a deep breath."Its Flaky. She...shes in the hospital!" His eyes widened in panic and fear. Oh, no...She must have died again... "Okay..." Flippy took a few deep breaths to calm down then resumed speaking."I'll be right there..." "Shes really bad..." The bear heard him say as he hung up.

Flippy paid for the hot dog and headed towards the hospital which was right down the road from where he was. What could have happened to Flaky? Flippy burst through the doors, gasping for breath."I...need...to...see...Flaky.." Toothy walked out of Flaky's room, looking grim."O-okay..." He said shakily."But she looks...well.." He grew silent.

The war vet glared at him."Just let me see her!" Toothy nodded and Flippy followed him into Flaky's room where the beaver then drew back the curtin, exposing Flaky. Her body was bandaged up from the neck and waist and her right eye was bandaged up as well. "Oh God.." Flippy covered his mouth with his paw and she slowly sat up.

"Flippy?" Flaky's eyes were red and puffy and it looked like she had been crying. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cuddles and Giggles stand uo and leave to go wait in the waiting room. Toothy left as well to go check on another patient.

"Flaky.." He hugged her tightly, letting her cry on his shoulder."Oh God.." He pulled away and stared into her eyes."What happened? Did you get hiit by a truck?" She shook her head and trembled."N-no...I was murdered..." Flippy gasped."Murdered? By who?!" He growled and clenched his fist in anger.

With a sigh, Flaky collasped weakly back on the bed and stared up at him sleepily."F-Flipleah.." She whispered and fell asleep. Flippy's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in anger. "That..that..bitch.." He muttered and heard Evil's voice in his head.

_That little slut is going to die! _He snarled. _We got to get revenge on her for messing up your girlfriend...what do you say?_

Flippy stood up and started walking out of the hospital, smiling coldly to himself."I agree...lets make her suffer..."

Evil laughed. _Excellent! Heheheh..._

* * *

"Great..Phase One is complete.." Flipleah whispered to her friends, Amber and Loriu."Now its time to make Flippy mine..." They were in the forest dicussing what to do next."Yeah! Lets go get-" Loriu started to say, but just then two green paws grabbed her and yanked her roughly into the bushes.

"Oh, its you!" Flipleah heard her say."Wait..what are y-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed loudly and the two heard a snap and her scream was instantly silenced. Flipleah and Amber looked at each other in horror then back at the bushes and gasped as Flippy walked out, looking extremely pissed off.

"You deserve to die after what you did to her!" He snarled and Flipleah stared at him."I don't know what yoi're talking about." She said nastily and Flippy grabbed Amber all of a sudden, holding the squrriel close to him."You know perfectly well what you did!" He snarled, then grinned."And now..I think Evil would like to come out and play awhile..."

Flippy's eyes shrank and turned green and his teeth turned pointed and sharp. Evil whipped out a bowie knife and plunged it into Amber's back, making the squrriel scream. The tip of the knife came out through her cheast and she went limp. Evil smirked and yanked the knife out of her, tossing her body aside as he did so.

"So..." He then turned to Flipleah who was shaking in fear."You think you can just go and mess with my prey..." She stared at him and backed away. Suddenly he grabbed her and slammed her violently into a tree."Well, do you?!?" Evil screamed in her face and held the already bloody knife against her throat.

"She derserved it!" Flipleah snapped at him even though her voice came out shaky."You don't get it.."

Evil shoved her deeper into the tree and pressed the knife into her throat."I don't think you get it.." He hissed into her ear."We don't like you...you've been annoying us ever since we've arrived here...you messed with us long enough...and now its time for you to pay the price.."

He suddenly withdrew away from her and wiped the knife on the grass. Flipleah sighed in relief and started to inch away from him, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back."And where do you think you're going?" He snarled."I still haven't had my fun yet.."

Evil grabbed her head with his other paw and slammed it into a tree, knocking her unconcious. Evil laughed maniaclly and started dragging her body away towards a shack deeper in the forest.

Flipleah woke up and felt her head. There was a gigantic pink bump that swelling twice its size and it was throbbing painully. She winced and triied to move, but she was tied to a chair."So your awake.." hissed Evil."Good.." Flipleah screamed loudly and he grinned."Go ahead. Scream all you want. No one will hear you.."

He circled her and looked annoyed."Hmmm...how should I kill you? Death by blood loss,death by choking, or...." His voice trailed off."Death by...rape?" Flipleah asked in a small voice. If he raped her, it would be like Flippy was doing it to her. Evil shook his head."You can't die by raping someone. But your death is going to be very painful, I can assure you that."

Evil suddenly grinned and brought out his bowie knife."Open your mouth..." Flipleah shook her head and he glared at her."Guess we'll have to do this the hard way,then.." He stuck his paws in between her lips and forced open her mouth, then stuck the knife in as far as it would go.

Flipleah gagged and felt herself vomit all over him."Arrggh!" He slashed at her face with the vomit covered knife and wiped himself off."You stupid girl..."

He growled angirly and took the knife out then plunged his paw deep into the lower part of her stomach, yanking out her intestines as he laughed. Then he unwraveled them and tied them tightly around her neck, choking her. Flipleah felt herself slipping away into death and she stared at him through fading eyes. Then she was gone.

Evil untied her and then threw her corpse to the ground in disgust."Fucking slut..." He muttered and walked out back towards Flippy's house. Flippy took back over and got rinsed off, then headed back to the hospital to go see Flaky.

All of a sudden, Flaky felt two arms wrap themselves around her and she slowly opened her eyes to see Flippy smiling at her."Hi.." She smiled weakly at him and he cuddled her tightly to his chest."How are you doing, sweetie?" He whispered and Flaky blushed."I'm better, and Toothy says that I can go back with you tomarrow." Flippy nodded."Thats good." He let go of her and looked away.

"So..what happened to Flipleah?" Flaky asked and Flippy sighed."Well...lets just say that she had a accident..." Flaky stared at him."Ummm..okay..." She blushed and kept staring at him."Whats up? Your blushing.." He gently took her paw."Well...I like you,thats why." She smiled and then looked down."Do you think that we could be more than friends?"

Flippy hugged her."I was hoping you would ask that. I love you.." He kissed the top of her head and Toothy walked in."Well, Flaky I was going to let you go home tomarrow, but since you are feeling better now, you get to leave today..." Flaky smiled happily."T-thank you.."

So Flippy wheeled Flaky out of the hospital and back to his house where they spent some time together as a couple.

**About that last sentence, no they DID NOT have sex. Thats not what girlfriends and boyfriends do when they first become a couple. Anyway, sorry if the gore was badly described and you didn't like Flipleah's death.**

**Meh...**

**REVIEW OR EVIL WILL END YOU!!!!!!**


	10. The past that hid the truth

**Thanks for all of the reviews and glad you guys are liking this story! So please review more and enjoy this chapter. Flippy will find about Flaky's pat through her diary. So...please enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten The past that hid the truth**

* * *

Faky woke up and heard Flippy talking on thr phone so she got up and went into the kitchen."All right,then..." Flippy said and hung up and smiled at her."Good morning,Flaky." She took a seat at the table and he set a plate of pancakes in front of her."There you go. Enjoy!" She blushed and started eatting. He sat down across from her and started eatting as well.

"So..who were you talking to?" Flaky asked once she was finished and Flippy cleared his throat."Well...theres a dance tonight at Happy Town Plaza and he was wondering if you wanted to go. I was thinking we could go together as a couple." Flaky nearly choked on a pancake."Dance? I can't dance..."

The last time she had tried to dance, she had tripped over her own feet and caused several people to fall like dominos. _Well..it might be fun...as long as I don't mess things up..._Flaky thought timidly and smiled nervously at Flippy."I-I'll go.." Before he could answer, the doorbell rang and Flaky answered it to see Giggles and Petunia standing there."Hi, Flaky. So are you going to the dance tonight?" Giggles asked and the porcupine noddded.

"Excellent!" Petunia grabbed Flaky's paws just as Flippy appeared behind her."Oh, hi.." Petunia said to him and he gave her a pained smile."Sorry about the inncident at the cookout-" Petunia nodded."Its fine."

Giggles smiled."Well..we need to get you a dress!" Flaky blinked and bit her lip. A dress? They were kidding,right? She wasn't exactly the girly type..."U-uhhh.." She stammered as the chipmunk and skunk dragged her off towards the car."Bye, Flaky!: Flippy called and she gave him a strained smile."Bye!" She cried as they went into the car and it pulled away.

Flippy went back inside and started to clean the room where Flaky slept in. As he finished making the bed, a small red book on the bedside table caught his eye. He picked it open and read the title which said FLAKY'S DIARY which was scrawled in Flaky's neat paw writing.

What was inside? What kind of secrets did she have? Maybe he should look....

Flippy shook his head firmly."No. This is Flaky's personal possession. It would be wrong..." He muttered to himself.

Flippy bit his lip and glanced down at the diary. ...

No, he wasn't going to do it....but he was curious and wanted to see what her past was like...

Flippy sighed and flipped open to the first page which had the first entry

**May 2, 2005**

**Dear Diary,**

**I had a terrible day today! I was the new kid at school and I felt so nervous, that I thought that I would throw up. I told my parents that I didn't want to go,but my mom told me that it was all in my head. Yeah, like I haven't heard THAT before. So..once I got to school, I thought that it would be okay and people wouldn't make fun of me and call me Dandriff Girl. But I was wrong. At lunch a really mean cat named Terrence came over and he and his friends, they all laughed at me and then Terrence poured a pudding cup on my head. I was so sad, that I went to the bathroom and cried.**

**Hopefully tomarrow will be better.**

**Signed,**

**Flaky**

"Poor Flaky..." Flippy muttered to himself and thought about what he had just read. Why would anyone be mean to Flaky? She was sweet to everyone and they just judged her because of the way she looked...Assholes...

He flipped to the next page and started read. The words looked like they had been written, then erased, then written again.

**April ,13 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm a horrible person! So I was just walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water and then I knocked over a candle which started a fire. I could hear my parents' screaming from deep within the house and I screamed their names, but I could hardly be heard over the roar of the fire. I couldn't see anything through all the smoke and I was feeling dizzy. I managed to get out and waited to see if my parents would make it. They never did come out and I started crying. Who would tuck me in at night? Who would be the ones to comfort me when I had a bad day? I turned away and sobbed, feeling like a murderer..**

**Where do I go now? **

**Signed,**

**Flaky**

Flippy covered his mouth with his paw and almost dropped the diary in shock. So that what happened back then...He felt so sorry for her....She wasn't a murderer....He put the diary back down on the bed side table then walked over to the bathroom.

He glanced into the mirror and saw Evil glaring at him from within the mirror. Flippy raised a eyebrow."What are you so mad about?"

_I want you to get rid of her...._Flippy's mouth dropped open in shock."W-why?" _She is a threat to us. She'll make you all soft and marshmellow-y again..._

Flippy clenched his fist and raised it to punch the mirror."Shes not a threat! How could you say that, after what we've just read?"

_She MURDERDERED her parents! Is that the kind of girlfriend you want?! _Evil screamed, making the mirror shake.

"She did NOT MURDER her parents"Flippy said angirly. He decided to go to the dance to be with Flaky and show Evil that she wasn't so bad.

Evil sighed. _Shes just a waste of time...you used to be a soldier once, but these Happy Tree Friends have turned you soft._

Flippy turned away and then looked back to see Evil who was playing with his bowie knife. _Hey...now that you two are together...that means that she would be my bitch,too!_

Flippy sighed and went off towards his bedroom and fell onto the bed, thinking about Flaky and Evil. "I had better not lose control...or he might hurt Flaky.." Flippy muttered and Evil spoke in his head.

_Wasn't planning on it, but hey, great idea! _He laughed and Flippy glared at the celing."Don't you DARE hurt her!"

_Yeah? And whos going to stop me? You? You couldn't even protect your friends back in the war...thats how weak you are..._

_"_I'm not weak..."

_Yeah,you just keep telling yourself that, Flippy..._

"And I don't need you..."

_You need me! You would be dead if it weren't for me! And you can't get rid of me now since I am a part of you...._

Flippy covered his ears and went to sleep, feeling like something bad was going to happen at the dance....

**Oh no! Flippy's evil side is giving him trouble! What will happen? Read on to find out....**

**Please review.**


	11. Tonights Entertainment

**Well heres the next chapter and by the way I'm up to I think its 72 reviews! WHOO HOO!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten Tonights entertainment**

A few hours later, Flippy got up and changed into a tux and was combing his fur when he heard Evil's voice in his mind. _So I take it your going to the dance? _He asked and Flippy straightened the bow on his shirt.

"Yeah, and you better not fuck things up for me." He replied and stared angirly at his evil side from within the mirror. Evil just grinned and vanished into the depths. Flippy leaned against the wall and gulped, hoping nothing would go wrong at the dance. All he would have to do was control his evil side and everything would be fine. He hoped.

* * *

Meanwhile Flaky was standing in the bathroom at Giggles house. She looked at the brown spagehtti strap that Giggles and brought for her and sighed. She wasn't really into dresses or fancy clothes, but she decided to give it a try.

"Hey, Flaky!" Petunia knocked on the door and the porcupine combed her quills back and took a deep breath."Yes?" She called back and Petunia opened the door."You want me to give you a bath? It might help you get all of that dandriff off."

Flaky smiled."Okay! I would like that. Thank you." She stepped into the bath tub and Petunia grabbed a brush off a hanger and started scrubbing at Flaky's quills and head, causing little flakes off dandriff to fall off. "Ouch!" Flaky winced as Petunia accidenty scrubbed too hard."Sorry." the skunk apologized and grabbed some soap."Okay...I'm going to wash you now. Close your eyes."

Flaky did as she was told and soon she was rinsed and dried off."Okay..open your eyes." Petunia said and Flaky opened her eyes to see that she no longer had any dandriff on her head or her quills.

"Wow..I look so different without my dandriff." She whispered to herself and Petunia smiled."Yeah, you do. Flippy will love you for sure.." Flaky blushed at the mention of his name."R-really?"

"Yeah,I think so. Now hurry up and get dressed. We don't have all night." Petunia said briskly and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Flaky standing there. She quickly put on the dress and stared at herself in the mirror. "I-I almost look beautiful." She said softly and walked out of the bathroom to see Giggles and Petunia standing there. Petunia was wearing a blue skirt and a necklace with a ruby on it while Giggles was wearing a pearl necklace.

"Wow..you look great!" Giigggles gushed and hugged Flaky who smiled timidly."T-thank you.." Petunia looked at the clock and gasped."Oh no! We're gotta get her back to Flippy's house!"

The two of them dragged Flaky out of the house and started over to Flippy's.

* * *

Flippy straightened his tuxedo out and was combing his fur once more when there was a knock at the door and he opened it to see Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky standing there. Giggles was wearing a white pearl necklace while Petunia was wearing a blue skirt and a red ruby necklace.

But it was Flaky who really caught his attention. She was wearing a brown spaghetti strap with a black trimming on the bottom and all of her dandriff was off her. She bit her lip nervously and was blushing at him. _She looks delicious. _Evil hissed and Flippy imagened that he was licking his lips.

Wow..you look beautiful.." He smiled at her, making her blush deepen. "T-thank you, F-Flippy.." She stammered and Petunia smiled."Okay! Lets go! We're gonna be late!" So they all piled into Flippy's jeep and were on their way.

They stopped in the front of the building and got out to see Toothy with a camera."Okay guys, smile!" He said as Flippy put his arm around Flaky's shoulders."Cheese!" Everyone said and Toothy snapped the picture. The flash startled Flippy and his eyes started to turn green. He gasped and started to take deep breaths. Flaky looked and saw his eyes were back to their normal color in minutes."Flippy?" She asked nervously."Are you okay?"

He nodded."Fine. Never been better." He smiled nervously and they all went to stand in line."Your not going to take over." Flippy growled at Evil who snickered. _Oh, yes I am. And when I do, I'm going to have a real good time with your precious little porcupine...eheheh..._

"No your not! I'm going to keep myself under control!" Flippy hissed underneth his breath as he and Flaky gave the tickets to the ticket taker and went inside.

The party was in full swing. Disco Bear was hitting on Giggles and Cuddles was looking pissed. Nutty was licking a giant lollipop and was giggling madly and Petunia was looking at a purple deer named Mime and she was blushing. Lumpy was the DJ and playing some funky dance music and Flippy groaned as he saw three famillar girls walking towards Flaky.

"Uh oh..its Flipleah and her friends.." Flaky whispered to herself and her eye twitched angirly as she remembered what Flipleah had done to her."Hi, Flippy.." the blue bear gave him a seductive smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why don't you ditch that ugly girl and come with me? We can have some real fun.." She whispered in his ear and Flippy gave her a look of disgust.

"I'd rather spend time with a nice girl like Flaky that ever spend my time with a whoring tramp like you." He said coldly and pulled Flaky close to him. "And if you want to know the defination of ugly, then look in a mirror."

And with that, he turned with his arm still around Flaky's shoulders and walked off, leaving a very shocked Flipleah standing there. "NO ONE INSULTS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Flipleah shrieked angirly and leapt at Flaky pushing her into a table, knocking over a punch bowl and spilling the sugary drink onto the floor.

Flaky slowly looked up at Flipleah with a angry glint in her eyes. She was sick and tired of her pushing her around and trying to take Flippy away from her. Flaky grabbed a quill off her body and threw it at the oncomming bear. The quill pircied Flipleah's cheast and she gagged as blood pooled out of her mouth in a bloody mess.

The sight of blood brought flashbacks of the war to Flippy and his eyes changed color. Evil quickly ran over to the power box and cut the wires with his bowie knife, shrounding the place in darkness.

Flaky couldn't see because there were so many people screaming and panicing and she heard several large crashes as tables were being knocked over. (She didn't know that Flippy had changed because he was was facing away from her when she threw the quill at Flipleah.)

"Flippy!" She called out timidly."Where are you?"

Thats when she got her answer.

Two evil green eyes were staring at her through the darkness. "Ah...Flaky.." came Evil's sinister voice.

"How I've missed you.."

**That was a long chapter for me to make, but I finally got it done. **

**Some good news-I got my friend and her younger sister hooked onto Happy Tree Friends! Yay!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review.**


	12. Being Brave andkissing the devil

**I'M UP TO 79 REVIEWS! Thank you all. Right now, I'm listening to "Lie lie lie" by Serji Tankian. Its a depressing song and I really like it. Listen to it when you have the time.**

**Heres Chapter Eleven! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Twelve Being brave and kissing the devil**

* * *

Flaky screamed as Evil pinned her aganist a wall and she started to cry. "Whats the matter, darling?" He hissed into her ear." Afraid?" Flaky's response was to kick him as hard as she could and he released her, growling in pain. Flaky hitched up her dress and ran out of the doors, terrified out of her mind. She ran as quickly as she could into the woods and curled up against one of the trees, panting for breath.

"I have to get away." She thought out loud."Before he kills me.." A evil laugh answered her as Evil walked out of the bushes, holding some rope."Oh I'm not going to kill you, princess." He grinned at her and started walking towards her."I'm going to do something far worse.." She didn't want to even think about what he was planning.

Flaky started shaking uncontrollably and he threw her violently against the tree, smirking as he did so. He grabbed the rope and tied her paws tifghtly to the tree. Flaky was staring at him through wide eyes as he held the knife close to her face. It was so shiny that Flaky could see her terrified reflection.

"I want the old Flippy back!" She cried, twisting around to try to free herself which only succeded in making the ropes tighter. "Qiut your whining, goregeous. Flippy's knocked out so you have the honor of spending the whole night with me." He hissed and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Whos going to save you? Your friends? Their too scared to even come near me....Your Mommy? Oh wait..she can't save you! SHES DEAD!" Evil laughed cruely in her face and Flaky gasped.

How could he have known about her parents? Unless..."You read my diary." She whispered and he grinned."I didn't do it. Your little lover read it because he was just oh so curious about your past. He probaly hates you now. The guilt must be terrible to live with. Hearing your parents scream out as the fire consumed the house,the smell of smoke in the air-" Evil's voice grew more and more dramatic as he spoke.

Flaky's eyes were closed and she just wanted to be anywhere, but here. She wanted to be with her friends. _Think happy thoughts! Pretend your on a beach..._She knew that Evil was trying to make her feel guilty for accidently killing her parents.

Evil kept talking."And to think that you murderd your own parents! Who could love a murderder?" Flaky's eyes snapped open and she felt a cold fury swept through her body."Shut up."

His smirk wilted and his expression turned angry."What did you just say?" He asked in a dangerously soft voice as he was inches from her face. Flaky glared at him."You heard me. I did not murder my parents. And Flippy loves me for who I am." Evil laughed and grabbed her paw roughly."You mean he likes a scared little girl whos afaraid of everything, including her own shadow?" He stepped away and look questioningly at her.

"How did you get to be so brave?" Evil mocked."Could it be that you have a backbone after-" Flaky kicked him as hard as she could in the face and managed to slip out of the binds, dropping to the ground as she did so.

Evil stared at her for a minute, blood dripping out of his mouth. Then.."YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed and leapt at her. Flaky started running as fast as she could and heard him curse behind her."I was going to rape you!" He snarled."I was going to make you scream!" That made her run even faster.

Flaky burst through the doors, panting and hid behind one of the fallen tables. She felt a paw on her a knee and saw Nutty looking nervous."Hey,Flaky. Your not dead?" "No." She replied and rubed her eyes, feeling tired. "I managed to escape, but hes still out there.."

"Its no good. We're going to die." Petunia whimpered and huddled against Nutty, causing the squrriel to blush. Flaky shook her head firmly."No. There has to be a way to get the old Flippy back. But how?" She thought for a momment. "Umm..you guys have never kissed before, right?" asked a small voice and everyone turned to see Giggles against a wall, looking nervous.

"Ah ha! Thats it!" Flaky peeked out as Evil came in and clenched his paws angirly."Where are you?" He snarled."Come out here and fight me if your so brave!"

The porcupine slowly walked out and grabbed a spoon off the floor then threw it at Evil. It hit him in the face and he blinked at her in shock."A spoon? What the hell?" He laughed and held his bowie knife in paw."Thats pretty pathetic.." The bear grinned and leapt her, fangs bared. "Now its my turn!"

Flaky didn't even have time to duck as he pinned her to the floor, postioning hisself on top of her."I'm gonna take you right here.." He hissed into her ear."And your going to like it.."

Flaky heard the other animals gasp and she calmly looked into his evil green eyes."No." She said softly."I don't think so.." Flaky closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Then she quickly grabbed his face and gently pressed her lips against his. When she opened her eyes, large black pac man eyes were staring worriedly back at her."Flaky?" Flippy rubbed his head and quickly got off her."What happened?"

She told him everything and his eyes widened."But how did you know that kissing me would snap him out of it?" He asked when she finished."I didn't. I figured out since he was evil, he would hate the idea of love and he would get so disgusted that he would retreat." Flaky explained as they walked out paw in paw.

Everyone was once again partying while they were outside talking. Flippy sat down on the bench and she sat next to him, smiling at stars and enjoying the silelence."That was a pretty brave thing you did." Flippy said all of a sudden and she looked at him in surprise."Really?"

He nodded."You should deserve a medal for that. Kissing my evil side and all..your getting braver, Flaky." He ruffled her quills affectionately and she laughed insecuely."I think I am.."

They both sat in silence for another minute and Flippy put his arm around her shoulders."Umm..speaking of kissing...can..I..kiss you?" He asked softly and she hugged him."O-okay.." They were both blushing as they leaned towards each other.

Flippy pressed his lips against hers in a gentle, but passionate kiss and pulled her close to him. Flaky kissed him back and buried her head shyly in his cheast."I love you, Flippy.." He suddenly looked worried."But what about Evil?"

Flaky yawned and snuggled close to him."He can't break us apart, no matter how hard he tries.." In seconds, she was asleep in his arms and Flippy stared up at the stars happily. He had finally found a girl who could stand to be around him even wheh he flipped out.

He kissed her head as he held her.

"Good night, Flaky. And I love you too.."

**Awww...so cute! I just love this pairing.**

**Anyway..onto the next chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I might be making a sequel to this story!**


	13. Conversations of madness

.**Hello and welcome to another installment of Starting over again! Thank you for all of the reviews and I will indeed be making a sequel about Evil Flippy and Flaky. It will be called Obcession. But thats all I can tell you for now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen Conversations of madness**

* * *

Flippy hugged Flaky tightly and gently unhooked her arm from his and walked into the bathroom. He had been woken up from yet another nightmare about the war and he wanted to take some pills to calm himself down.

Flippy gulped down some pills then washed them down with a glass of water, wiping sweat off his face as he remembred what he had gone through...He remembered the screams of pain from his friends, his ennimies, remembered how he had to eat one of his friends's corspes out of starvation...

He remembered holding a knife to his cheast, thinking suicide... Tears pricked at his eyes as he fell to his knees and sobbed into his paws, thinking of all of the horrible things that had happened. He had felt so alone...so depressed...Even when he had moved to Happy Tree Town once everyone found about his evil side, they avoided him at all ccosts...

_Hey, what are you crying about? _asked a voice from within the mirror and the war vet wiped his eyes, turning to see Evil staring at him. "T-t-the war.." Flippy choked out, more tears threatening to spill out ofhis eyes."I've lost so much.."

_Thats not true! You have me! _Evil smirked and Flippy felt his sadness replaced by rage."I wish that I didn't! You were the one who caused trouble and chaos wherever we went!" He screamed at Evil who frowned. _But I also saved your life plently of times! And don't think that you don't need me, because you do! So you should be grateful that I'm here._ He looked off into the distance, a bloodthirsty smile spreding across his face._ You need me because of the war..._

"The. war. Is. over." Flippy spoke through clenched teeth."Why don't you get that through your head?!"

_The wars never over! _Evil grinned at Flippy's angry expression._ Theres always new ennimies to face, new meat to play with..like Flaky...._

Flippy gave him a look of pure disgust."You sick bastard.."

_Trust me,I've been called worse! Oh yeah about Flaky..I think she likes it when I come out..._

"What do you mean?" Flippy asked suspiciously and Evil laughed._ She says she wants you, but I think that all shes wants is a good hard fu-_

That was it. Flippy could take it no more and punched the mirror, cracking it."Shut up!" He shouted."She does NOT like you!"

_Says you. I bet shes crying right now, thinking about how she hasn't gotten any in so many years!_ Evil mocked._ Shes a little bit rusty, if you know what I mean..._

Flippy grabbed the bowie knife off the counter and held it against his cheast._No,no,no..._Evil wagged his finger at Flippy as if he was a small child. _If you kill yourself, I'll die too, and your little girlfriend will cry! Boo-hoo.._

"If Flaky can spend a day without you, then thats good enough for me!" Flippy spat and held the knife in both of his paws, nut he just couldn't do it. He imagebed Flaky finding him in the morning and crying her eyes out. He didn't want her to be sad, he wanted her to be happy. Happy that she finally had someone to be with..

He sighed and slowly put the knife back."I can't do it." He whispered."It would break her heart."

_Heh! I knew you weren't going to do it! _Evil sneered._ Your the same coward you were back in the war, Flippy!_

Flippy gave him the finger and turned off the lights getting into bed. He put his arm protectively around Flaky and pulled her close. He would protect her from Evil, Flipleah, and anyone who tried to hurt her.

He would protect her.

No matter what.

**Pretty angusty chapter right there. I feel really bad for Flippy and all the shit that Evil puts him through. In the next chapter, Flippy and Flaky will go to the movies, but something terrible happens...**

**Review.**


	14. Reel Trouble

**Hello and welcome to another awesome chapter of Starting over again! Please feel free to review and if you have any questions or are confused about a chapter, PM me. **

**Enjoy!**

**I'm up to 98 reviews so far! Almost over 100!**

**Chapter Fourteen Reel Trouble**

* * *

Flaky was making breakfast and humming happily, when she heard Flippy get up."Good morning, Flaky." He said, walking into the kitchen and sitting down."How are you?" Flaky set a plateful of pancakes down in front of him. She noticed that he had dark circles underneath his eyes and raised a eyebrow."I'm fine, but you don't look so good. Did you have a rough night?"

His expression darkened and he put his head down on the table."Yeah, just got into a argument with Evil is all...but its nothing to worry about." Flippy said and smiled all of a sudden. He didn't want to worry Flaky. She seemed like she was in a good mood and he didn't want her to spend her whole day worrying about him. No, he decided that he was niot going to let Evil ruin his day."I'm fine, really." Flaky rubbed her eyes and sighed."Well..okay...if everythings fine.."

"Oh don't worry..." He gave her a reassuring smile and patted her paw. Flaky smiled a little bit and slowly walked over to where the table was.

"So what should we do today?" Flaky asked as she sat down acros from him and Flippy shrugged."Well, I-" He started to say,but just then the phone rang. He sighed and and got up and answered it."Hello?"

"Oh okay...uh huh..uh huh..WHAT!? NO!" Flippy blushed a deep red and looked over at Flaky."We...er..haven't made out yet..." Flaky covered her eyes with her paws and put her head down the the table. Flippy listened again, then grew angry.

"Look if Flaky wants to stay with me, thats fine! I don't think she'd like to spend her time with some IDIOT whos still into disco! Yes, I'm working on my problem! No, she still likes me! Yeah..why don't you take that giant disco ball and shove it up your ass?! And I don't need any tips from you!" Flippy yelled and slammed the phone down on the reciever.

He took a deep breath and calmed down, then sat back down."Let me guess, that was Disco Bear?" Flaky asked as Flippy drank some orange juice."Yeah...that guy spends why too much time listening to disco.." the war vet muttered."Now what were we talking about again?"

Before Flaky could answer, the doorbell rang and Flippy growled."This had better be pretty fucking important..." He muttered underneath his breath as he opened the door to see Cuddles standing there, smiling. Flaky appeared next to Flippy and smiled.

"Hey, Flaky, Flippy. I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me and Giggles. Its one of those chick movies that she likes and me, being the good boyfriend that I am, decided to take her to see it even if I didn't want to. See, its not very fun to watch a romantic movie where all they do is kiss and stare into each other's eyes." Cuddles rambled and Flippy sighed and turned to Flaky."What do you think? Should we go?"

Flaky nodded happily."I'm not really into chick flicks, but hey its a movie." "All right then,its settled." Flippy said cheerfully and Cuddles clapped his paws."Excellent! Giggles will be thrilled!"

In the depths of Flippy's mind, Evil grinned. The moviies sounded like the perfect place to make everyone suffer. And this was the perfect opportunity to kill.....

"-And the clouds were made out of cotton candy! And the grass was made out of miniture candy canes!" Nutty was talking animatedly to Petunia who was looking slightly sick."Nutty..don't talk about candy or any type of food.." She held her stomach and groaned."I just ate a thousand health food bars..." Everyone was in line along with two raccons named Shifty and Lifty. When Flippy and Flaky reached the popcorn machine, he ordered two large porcorn bags for the both of them. But as soon as the popcorn started popping, it reminded Flippy of machine gun fire and his eyes changed into a evil green color.

Flaky backed away and her eyes widened."Uh oh.." She said timidly."Hes f-flipping out.." "Oh I get it, Flippy flips out!" Lumpy said, laughing like a dumbass."Heheheg-ack!" Evil grabbed the moose's neck and twisted it, breaking his neck with a loud snap.

Everybody screamed and started running away. "Aghhhh!!!" Nutty screamed as Evil Flippy grabbed him by the tail and threw him into the whirring cotton candy machine, splattering his organs and blood everywhere."Ehheheh." Evil laughed as the carnage dripped from the ceiling."Now thats what I call entertainment!" The demented bear cackled. Petunia's face turned green and she puked all over the floor, then ran away screaming and tripping and falling and landed with a giant SPLAT in her own puke."EHHHHHHAHHHH!" She yelled in panic as she struggled to clean her fur."Dirty, nasty, evil puke-"

Evil grinned at her and stabbed her a couple of times in the cheast until she was dead. Cuddles picked up a plate of nachos and threw them at him, splattering the hot melted cheese all over his face. Evil turned to stare at Cuddles his expression angry."YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He yelled and leapt at Cuddles with his bloodied bowie knife."NO!" Giggles cried and got in front of Cuddles and Evil drove the knife into her stomach.

Giggles screamed loudly as he drove the knife deeper and deeper."You. little. slut." Evil snarled."You. !" He yanked the knife out and Giggles's died in Cuddles's arms. The rabbit's eyes filled up with tears and he started to cry.

Evil then turned to Flaky who was trembling in the corner, staring at him with terrified eyes."Your next!" He smirked and ran at her. Flaky shrieked and ran into the movie thearter, leaving a trail of dandriff in her wake. She quickly hid behind a row of seats and heard his sinister voice.

"Where is she?" There was a sound like something was being tipped over."No,not in there. Oh, sweet. A peanut.." Flaky knew she had to be brave and face up to him like she did at the dance. She suddenly fely anger surge through her and she pulled a quill off her body and waited until he was in sight.

With a angry cry, Flaky leapt out from behind a row of seats and stabbed Evil again and again in the cheast. He fell to the ground gasping for breath and she stared at him angirly."You bitch.." He moaned and slowly died. Flaky got up and slowly dialed the number to the hospital.

Flippy woke up in the hospital and winced as he heard Flaky crying."Flaky...?" He choked out."What..happened?" She looked up at him with sadness."You flipped out and..then...I kiled you..and..and I just feel terrible about it!" Flippy thought about what she said. That was another brave thing she did.

_THAT BITCH! Evil screamed. Let me out! I'm gonna kill her and rip her heart out and then eat it!!!!! _Flippy ignored him and sighed."That was really brave.." She wiped her eyes and gulped slowly."You..really think so..?" He smiled.'"I don't think so. I know so."

Flippy gently took her paws in his and wiped the tears away from her face."You really are getting braver. Remember when Flipleah made fun of you? You stood up for yourself. And now..you once again faced up to Evil."

Flaky gave him a sincere smile."T-thank you for saying that, Flippy." She leaned against him."That really makes me feel better.." Flippy stroked her head and looked into her eyes."You still want to be with me after all thats happened?"

"Yes..I still want to.."

The next day, Flippy was better and back at home with Flaky. He was planning some ideas on where to tske her on a date that wouldn't end terribly. Suddenly he had a idea.

**Okay, I wasn't orginally going to have Flaky kill Evil, but I wanted her to win again and becomr braver, but only by a little bit. If you want to know Flippy's idea, read on.**

**Review.**


	15. The date!

**Heres another chapter! **

**No flaming.**

**I don't own HTF in any way, shape, or form. **

**Chapter Fifteen The date!**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Flaky asked as Flippy drove the jeep downtown, driving past shops of all sorts along the way."You'll see." He replied and smiled at through the review mirror."You're going like where I'm taking you.." Flaky smiled back at his happy expression and Flippy knew that she could hardly contain herself from being excited.

He stopped in front of a coffee shop and got out then went over to her side of the door and opened it, helping her out. "Oh..t-thank y-you, Flippy.." Flaky whispered and hugged him tightly. "So..you want to sit inside or outside?" Flippy asked as they both walked up to the coffee shop.

"Outside." She replied and they both sat at a table and started talking."Why do you wear that army uniform everyday?" Flaky asked him and Flippy bit his lip and looked away."I wear it to honor all of the lives that were taken in the war.." He said softly and started tearing up.

Flaky reached out and held his paw tightly."Flippy, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to get personal..." He sqeezed her paw tightly and wiped his tears away."Its fine, but I'd really rather not talk about it. Too many painful memmories. But as long as I've got you, I'm fine...your're the first girl who could ever stand to be around me without running away.." Flippy said softly, staring deep into her eyes.

"I just love you so much.." Flippy and Flaky started to lean closer to each other and their lips were about to touch. This is what I want, Flippy told himself. A nice normal date with Flaky...

Unfortunately the momment was ruined when some people at the next table decided to pop a cork which popped loudly into the air and that sounded like gunfire to Flippy and he jerked his head back, sweat pouring down his face."No! Not now!" He screamed, then looked at Flaky who was staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Flaky! Get out of here!" He roared as his eyes changed into a evil green color."Hes taking over!" Flaky grabbed a air horn that was on the next table and blew it in Flippy's ear snapping him back to his normal loveable self.

"T-thank you, Flaky.." He gasped and grabbed her paw."Lets go somewhere else.." Flippy and Flaky went away before something else could cause him to flip out.

They were staring through the windows in shops when Flippy saw a beautiful emerald ring in the window of a jewelry store and smiled to himself.

"That would be the perfect thing for Flaky.."

**Soory about the short chapter. Its just that I really want to get this story done...**

**review.**


	16. Proposal trouble

**This is another AWESOME chapter of Starting over again! In this chapter, Flippy proposes to Flaky and Evils not too happy about it...**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen Proposal trouble**

Flaky said that she had to goto the bathroom, and that gave Flippy the perfect opportunity to go buy the ring. Flaky didn't ask him what he brought and just hugged him. When yhe two arrived, home Flaky went to go take a nap, leaving Flippy sitting on the couch with the ringbox in his paw.

_So..._Evil appeared in the mirror, looking angry. _Your going to give her that ring as a gift..._

"No,not exactly," Flippy said, smiling slightly and holding the ringbox close to his chest."I'm going to propose to Flaky.." _WHAT?! _Evil shrieked,causing tiny cracks to form in the shaking mirror. _Why the fuck would you want to marry her?!? Shes nothing but a little pansy whos afriad of her own shadow..._

"I don't care. We both love each other and I'm going to marry her whether you like it or not!" Flippy yelled at him and Evil sneered at him. _Oh, Flippy..with your sweet declarations of love.._He hissed mockingly. _If you marry her, that means that she would get married to me too since you and I are that same...Bet that will change your mind, huh?_

That made Flippy almost drop the ringbox in shock. That thought of Flaky marrying Evil too was too nausating to think about and it made his stomach cramp up. And if Flaky had any children..He shuddered and looked at Evil who was clearly enjoying himself.

Flippy cleared his throat and spoke shakily,"W-whatever you say won't make me change my mind...shes delt with you before and survived and once we're married, she'll have to deal with you everyday..." He took another shudering breath. "But we'll stay strong together! We'll overcome you and your ways!"

Evil's smug expresion turned to deafeat._So your going through with it even after what I jut told you? _Flippy nodded and his evil side shrugged. _Eh, it was worth a shot..._

Flaky got up and walked into the room just as Evil dissapeared into the mirror. Flippy clutched the box tightly in his paws and stared at her with her staring back with a "Are you okay?" look on her face.

_Well,go and get her, lover boy! _Evil mocked. _If you love her that much, then go give the freaking ring to her already!_

Flippy gulped nervously and knelt down on one knee."F-Flaky.." He asked nervously."W-will you marry me?" Flaky took the box and opened it and started tearing up."Oh, Flippy..of course!" He stood up and hugged her tightly with her tears staining his army jacket.

_GET A ROOM! _Evil screamed and faded away into another corner of Flippy's mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Flippy and Flaky were sleeping and Evil was pacing around in Flippy's mind, thinking angry thoughts. "I can't believe that hes gonna marry her!" His eyes gleamed with murderous intent as he thought about Flaky and her soft voice. God, he hated her so much! He hated everything about her!

Evil Flippy kicked a rock and then grinned all of a she wanted to be witrh Flippy....

He strolled through Flippy's head, killing unicorns and penguins as he went along and the sky turned bloodred as he smirked.

"If Flaky wants be with Flippy, shes gonna have to deal with both of his sides..."

**Dun dun dun! Okay, this next chapter will involve a little bit of Evil Flippy and Flaky so you have been warned.**

**Review.**


	17. Apprentice

**There was a chapter seventeen, but I didn't like how it came out so I deleted it. So heres the re-done chapter! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Seventeen Apprentice**

**

* * *

**

Flaky was happily skipping through a meadow of flowers,thinking about how the wedding and how great it was going to be! She was in her dreamworld and this was how she liked it, all sunny and happy. Nothing could ruin this momment!

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" hissed a famillar voice and Flaky whirled around to see Evil leaning against a tree, bowie knife in paw. Flaky gasped and backed away as he stared at her."Don't h-hurt me.." She stammered and he smirked and lowered the knife. "I'm not going to kill you. I only came to talk, thats all."

Flaky still remained alert. She didn't trust him, not after all those things he tried todo to her. She gulped and spoke in a shaky voice,"W-what do you want?" Evil started circling her, green eyes flashing."Oh its simple, really. All you have to do is become my apprentice.."

Flaky's eyes widened and she gulped again. "For w-what?" He grinned and stopped at her back and trailed the knife along her arm, making her shiver."Killing,of course!" He laughed and Flaky's mouth dropped open in shock.

Killing?! That was terrible! Evil grinned and closed her mouth with the flick of his paw."Flaky, don't stand there with your mouth open. Its rather rude." He suddenly grabbed her paw and they started walking."You see, my dear, ever since you killed Flipleah and then you managed to kill me, I've been thinking that maybe your not so spineless after all..." He turned her around her and stared directly into her eyes.

"So...I want you to kill for me. I'll let you ever pick who you want to kill! But you can't kill Flipleah. Or Splendid because I'm not suicidal..." He said with a devious grin and Flaky shook her head quickly."N-no,I-I won't do it!"

"I figured you would say that. So, if you don't obey me, I'll drag you out into Happy Tree forest and kil you where you'lll never come back!" His voice lost its cheerful disposition and he held the blade up to her face. Flaky gulped and he folded his arms across his cheast.

"So, what will it be? Your friends? Or your life?" He asked and his eyes said _Go ahead, refuse.....then you'll see that I'm not kidding..._

Flaky winced and she knew what her choice was."My...friends?" She said shakily and his face broke into a evil grin."Smart girl. So you'll do as I say?"

She nodded meekly and tears pricked at her eyes."Y-yes, sir..." He smirked and rubbed his paws together."Oh, this is going to be interesting..."

Then Flaky woke up next Flippy in a cold sweat, panting and gasping for breath. She snuggled against Flippy for warmth and slipped off into a uneasy sleep.

Evil laughed to himself as he watched the porcupine toss and turn in her sleep, sometimes crying out. "Hehehehrh...she'll be under so much pressure, she'll crack!"He laughed evily and stared at the bloodred sky.

"Everything is going according to plan..."

**This chapter was sowhat inspired by xxhappyflippy's story I would like to thank her for the ideas for the upcomming chapters.**

**So please review and I'm sorry about the whole mix-up.**


	18. Getting away with murder

**Sorry about not updating. This vacation thing is starting to piss me off. All I want is some time to work on my stories, but my famaliy keeps dragging me off to do stuff. **

**Well..now I have some peace and quiet and heres the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eigteen Getting away with murder**

* * *

Flaky sleepily got up and went into the bathroom, smoothing back her quills as she did so. She shivered as she thought about what she was going to do. Killing just seemed so wrong, so horrible. The porcupine felt a deep lump form in her stomach and she swallowed nervously. She had a small ray of hope that maybe he had forgotten about what he said in her dream.

"But then again its probaly highly unlikely..." She whispered to herself.

_Highly unlikely indeed..._a voice spoke in her mind and Flaky's head snapped up and her eyes widened. Evil was in her mind, but how did he get in her head? "How did you get in my mind?" She managed to gasp and Evil sighed.

_Never mind that. Now lets get down to business...._His voice sounded calm, but could turn sharp in a instant. Flaky gulped and stared into the mirror."Y-your not going to ruin my wedding day, are you?" She asked quietly and Evil heaved another sigh.

_I can assure you that I won't ruin your precious wedding! _He laughed and muttered to himself,_ You'll be doing that on your own....Now enough talking! Go to the garage!_

Flaky opened the door and looked out into the kitchen to see Flippy cooking breakfast and she shut the door and leaned against it."But won't Flippy see me?" She asked and Evil laughed sinisterly. _No, he'll be too wrapped up in preparing for the wedding! Now go!_

Flaky quietly opened the door and snuck out towards the back door that led to the garage. "Good girl. Now let me give you your weapon." Evil whispered, startling Flaky out of her mind.

He handed her a sniper rifle which Flaky took with trembling paws. "Hey.." He put a paw on her shoulder."Don't be so nervous. It always hurts the first time." He said casually as if they were talking about drinks instead of about to kill a bunch of iccocent people.

"Now go on, choose your victim! The world is your target!" He gestured to the empty street and Flaky twiddled her thumbs and then saw Disco Bear strolling along the sidewalk, listening to disco music that was so loud, she could hear it from where she was standing.

"Well.." Flaky began timidly,"How about Disco Bear? H-hes slow due to all of the greasy food he eats and would make a easy target.." She felt disgusted that she would even say such a thing and Evil nodded in approval.

"A excellent choice, my dear! See, your learning!" He rubbed his paws together and flashed a evil smile."Now, go!" Just as Flaky was about to leave, he grabbed her arm and spun her around."Go where I can see you kill him! And no funny business!" He snarled and Flaky nodded fearfully."O-okay..."

She snuck behind a car and peeked out at DB who wasn't even paying attention. Flaky held up the sniper rifle and aimed it carefully at his head. No, she couldn't hurt him. She would be arrested for it...

"I-I can't do it.." Flaky choked back a sob."I just can't..." She lowered the weapon and wiped sweat off her forehead then aimed it again. She could do it no matter how terrible it was....

Flaky fired and the bullet blasted Disco Bear's head off, splattering blood and brain matter everywhere. Flaky put her paws to her mouth and choked back sobs as she watched Disco's body fall to the ground.

She dragged it back, crying softly to where Evil stood waiting."You did it..." He brought out his bowie knife and started chopping up DB's body and then turned to Flaky with a grin on his face."Come, Flaky. Join me in eatting your victim's body as a celebration." She covered her mouth and felt nasua rise in her stomach. Evil Flippy poured ketchup on the corspe and shrugged."All the more for me, then."

Once Evil was finished, he burnt the corpse and turned to Flaky, handing her some gumballs."Eh, what are these for?" She asked and took them from him."They are gumballs. I want you to give them to Nutty." Evil said."But I laced them with posion. He won't even know the difference..."

Flaky took them and started walking to where Nutty was. He was looking at windows and giggling at all of the candy."H-hi, Nutty." Flaky said timidly and he turned, still giggling happily."Oh! Hiya, Flaky! Is that candy?" He asked, eyeing the candy hungirly.

"Well, yes...b-but.." Flaky started to say, but Nutty had already grabbed the gumballs."Ehehehe! CANDY!" the squrriel ate all of them at once and Flaky gasped."NUTTY! NO!" She yelled and Nutty started foaming at the mouth, coughing and spitting."Ack! W-whats g-going o-on?" He wheezed and collasped on the ground, twitching and Flaky sobbed.

He finally stopped moving and Flaky still crying her eyes out, dragged him back to Evil who grinned."See? Your not so bad at this!" He grabbed Nutty by the tail and tossed him into a weedwacker, grinding up his body into little bloody pieaces.

Evil went back into the shadows with the weedwacker and Flaky started to feeling lightheaded and dizzy from all of this killing. She opened her mouth and vomited all over the grass.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a gruff voice and Flaky saw a armless beaver that went by the name of Handy. He walked over to her and Flaky wiped her mouth."N-no.." She gasped."I'm not..."

Handy knelt down beside her and looked into her scared eyes."Whats wrong?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern and Flaky picked up the sniper fifle."Sorry." She whispered and Handy looked even more confused."What are you sorry fo-" Flaky brought the rifle down on his head, killing him instantly.

She collasped on the pavement, crying and felt herself getting picked up and swept into Evil's arms like they were about to waltz."Your brilliant! In fact, you could take over for me!" He exclaimed and Flaky felt evn more lightheaded and it all became too much for her. She fainted in his arms and he laughed to himself. Evil burned the rest of the bodies and sighed.

"Shes so obidient, she'll do anything I say! My plan is working." He muttered and carried her unconsious body back to the house.

Evil laid her on the bed and then went back into Flippy's mind. He didn't even notice because he was talking excitedly to Cuddles on the phone about the wedding.

**That chapter seemed long than usual and I'm sorry for the long wait. The story is almost done.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. I can't marry you

**Welcome to another chapter of Starting Over again! This story is almost done and I bet your all sad because of it. Don't worry, though. The sequel will be appearing after this...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Over the next few days, Flaky's life was a living hell. Evil made her get up every day and kill her friends. But he told her where to go so she wouldn't get caught."They would never think of blaming you." He told her one day."They would never want to even _think _of you doing anything like this.."

Flaky would just keep quiet and do what she was told. But she didn't really know why she was doing this....Every time she tried to ask Evil Flippy, he would just ignore her and walk away. Flaky had a feeling it had something to do with her and Flippy and that worried her.

One day, Flaky was asked to go kill Giggles and Petunia and she now felt so much pressure that she couldn't breathe. Flaky was hiding behind a truck and let out a shuddering gasp as she lowered the weapon that Evil had given her.

"What d you think your doing?" growled Evil from behind her."Kill them already!" Flaky slowly turned and looked at him through watery eyes."I-I can't...do it...anymore.." She whimpered, tears running down her face."I just can't..." She turned ad ran away, crying her eyes out.

Evil let her go, a wicked grin spreading across his face."Tomarrows the big day.." He muttered as he walked back towards the house."She'll ruin it for everyone.."

Flaky slipped through the back door and curled up on Flippy's bed, crying softly. She started to think that maybe marrying Flippy wasn't such a good idea. What if Evil Flippy forced her to kill her friends ever single day? Flaky shuddered and finally fell asleep.

"Hiya, Flaky!" Cuddles said as he walked over to her as she was combing her quills. She was at the church and Flippy was there as well, except he was outside talking with Toothy about how excited he was.

"Hi, Cuddles." She said softly and felt his paw on her arm."Are you okay? You look kinda stressed.." He said and Flaky gave him a weak smile."Yeah..thats it,I'm stressed. And I'm fine,really.."

But the truth was, Flaky wasn't fine. She felt sick to her stomach about what she had to tell Flippy. She couldn't marry him, not after what Evil had made her do, Cuddles gave her a strange look and then left her alone in the room.

Flippy walked in and then Flaky started shaking."Hey,Flaky. Whats wrong?" He asked her and Flaky swallowed nervously. She took a deep breath and began,"I-I can't marry you.." She choked out and Flippy stepped back in shock."W-what? B-but why?" He asked in shock, his face filled with hurt and confusion.

Flaky buried her head in her paws and sobbed."E-Evil has been making me kill people over the past few days...I really didn't want to do it...but he made me..." Flippy hugged her tightly and growled."So Evil has something to do with this..." He gently titled her face up to meet his."Flaky, please don't leave. We can work something out-"

But the porcupine shook her head sadly."No, Flippy. We can't. I just can't take Evil's abuse anymore...." She turned and ran out of the church doors, sobbing. "Flaky? FLAKY!" Flippy screamed and ran after her, past the startled guests, past Giggles and Cuddles who looked shocked.

She couldn't hear him. She was just too far away...He watched as she ran into Happy Tree Forest...

...And out of his life.

**Waaaahhh! ={**

**Depressing chapter! What will happen next? Read to find out!**

**SPOILER: This story will have a happy ending, you'll see...**

**Review!**


	20. Everything is good after all

**Here it is.**

**The last and final chapter.**

* * *

"FLAKY! COME BACK!" Flippy screamed and felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned and saw Flipleah giving him a seductive smile."Now that that porcupine is gone, what do you say we-" He punched her in the face then ran after Flaky. So Evil was the cause of this...How could he have been so blind to realize that Flaky hadn't been herself?

"Time to pay Evil a litle visit. Its payback time." Flippy muttered coldly and shut his eyes.

Inside Flippy's mind...

_Evil was laughing to himself as he thought about what he had done. Now that Flaky was gone, things were back to normal. He leaned against a tree and suddenly felt himself being thrown violently to the ground._

_He looked up into the angry eyes of Flippy and Evil smirked."Aw, did I make the little bear angry?" He mocked."Is he sad because he can't be with his porcupine bit-" _

_WHAM!_

_Flippy slugged him as hard as he could in the jaw and a few of Evil'steeth flew out."YOU MANIPULATIVE LITTLE SHIT!" Flippy roared in his face."YOU RUINED MY LOVE!"He grabbed Evil and threw him against the tree."Now...she'll never love you." Evil wheezed as the good side of him sqeezed his neck tightly."I'll get her back..." Flippy spoke through clenched teeth._

_Flippy suddenly let go of his neck and slammed Evil's face down on the ground, more violently each time. Soon the ground was red with Evil's blood and he was barley breathing. Evil coughed as blood dribbled down his chin and onto the ground._

_"Kill me. " He snnered at Flippy who was panting angirly."If your that brave, then kill me." But Flippy shook his head and dragged Evil in front of a closet."I'm not a killer, unlike you!" Flippy snarled and threw Evil inside and shut the door._

Back in the real world, Flaky was lying in the mud and was crying softly. She'd hurt Flippy and everyone. She felt like she didn't deserve to live anymore. How could anyone forgive her after what she'd dome? After what she was forced to do?

She felt two strong paws gently pick her up and she stared into the face of Flippy."Flaky?" He whispered and she flinched as he hugged her."Don't flip out." She said softly and he smiled grimly."Don't worry, Evils knocked out."

Flaky sniffed and wiped her eyes with her paw."I'm sorry, Flippy. For hurting you and everyone. I-I guess I wasn't thinking about you or anyone. I was only thinking about myself." Flaky hung her head only to have Flippy tilt her chin up so that she was looking directly into his eyes."I forgive you for what you did and I'm sure everybody else does to."

Flaky smiled slightly and cuddled him."It was Evil's idea. He was the one who-" Flippy put a paw to her lips."Enough about him. So, do you want to get married?' She kissed him on the cheek."Does that answer your question?"

A hour later, Flippy and Flaky were standing at the alter and Lumpy was looking at a pieace of paper stupidly."Er,uh..do you, Flippy take Flaky to be your husband, I mean, wife now and forever?"

Flippy sqeezed Flaky's paw and she blushed."I do." He said and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Giggles tearing up along with Petunia and Toothy. Lumpy then turned to Flaky who looked happy."And do you, Flaky,take Flippy to be your husband, now and forever?"

The porcupine started tearing up happily."I-I-I d-do." She choked out and Lumpy then turned to the crowd of animals."If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a muffled scream and everyone turned around to see Flipleah with a gag in her mouth and was tied up. Shifty and Lifty were standing on eiether side of her, snickering."Nope. Shes not speaking." Shifty said and made kissing noises at Flippy and Flaky."Go on, kiss her."

Lumpy cleared his throat and turned back to the bear and porcupine."You may now kiss the bride." Flippy swept Flaky into his arms and kissed her passionately with Flaky kissing him back.

Toothy was bawling happily, Nutty was throwing candy in the air, Petunia and Giggles were hugging each other and Cuddles was sitting there smiling to himself.

After the wedding, Flaky was sitting on the porch and staring at the sunset.

She finally felt happy, she had finally found someone that she loved.

She had finally found true happiness.

Later that night....

Evil was watching Flippy and Flaky sleep from within the mirror. He didn't feel mad at all. It was quite the opposite. He felt strangely....happy.

And he didn't know why.

**And that concludes the re-done version of Starting over again. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway...this story got over 100 reviews! And a lot of people added it to their favorites list. I had a lot of of fun making this and I hope you enjoy my other stories to.**

**The sequel will be up sometime in August and will no longer be called Obssession, but Denying the truth.**

**Until next time!**

**-Flipped Out Soldier**

**FLIPPY X FLAKY 4EVER!**


End file.
